What a night
by Rosaera
Summary: James and Lily fic. DON'T READ IF OFFENDED BY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX. A/N added, please read.
1. A night stroll

(A/N, This will be an erotic Fanfic, the first chapter's not but some will be, so if that sort of thing offends you, you shouldn't read this, children shouldn't either. I am using J.K. Rowlings characters; they're not mine though I wish they were. I'm only going to make a couple characters of my own, but you'll know what's mine and what's not. I'm not going to repeat that in the other chapters, I put it here; that should be enough. If you happen to recognise parts from other stories, know that it's purely accidental, I'm not a copy-cat.) –xxx-ies Polgara. **Chapter 1, A night stroll**

Lily Evans, 17-year old Head-Girl at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, sat in her favourite chair in the Gryffindor common-room reading a book. Or rather, looking at it as she was thinking about her family. 

Her parents, David and Rose Evans were dead, murdered by Lord Voldemort four years ago, which was the reason Lily was sitting alone in the common room on Christmas Eve. Then she thought about her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley. Lily didn't like Vernon and he didn't like her but Petunia, Petunia really hated her. She knew why, Petunia blamed her for their parents' death, if _she_ hadn't been a witch… Lily swallowed; she didn't want to think about that.

As she was thinking, two hands slid over her eyes and a masculine voice said, 'Guess who?' Lily smiled, she knew who it was of course; James Potter, her fiancé for exactly one year now. 'James.' She said as she reached up to pull his head down so she could kiss him. 

'Lil, want to come outside for a walk?' 

'Sure, just let me get my cloak' 

'Okay, I'll go get mine, and the invisibility cloak of course.'

Lily quickly walked to her dorm to get her cloak, she loved being alone with him so they could kiss and talk without people watching or listening. 

When she came down he was waiting for her with the invisibility cloak they had used countless times together in his lap. 

They stepped through the portrait hole and hid under the invisibility cloak. They had to walk rather close together to prevent the cloak from slipping up their ankles, but they didn't mind, oh no, not at all. 

When they came outside, Lily looked around a bit disappointed, she'd hoped for a white Christmas. 

Then James took her hand and whispered, 'Come, I want to show you something.'

Curious she followed him to the right side of the castle, the only thing out of the ordinary she could see was a perfectly round and flat stone about four feet in diameter. 

James took off the cloak and pocketed it, then walked to the stone and stepped on it, motioning her to do the same. 

When they stood there hand in hand, James took out his wand, touched it to the exact centre of the stone marked with a dot she hadn't noticed before, straightened and said, 'Down please.'

The stone began to lower itself slowly into the ground. When they were about six feet down it stopped, Lily looked around and found herself in a narrow passage way, she swallowed hard, she had claustrophobia and this didn't look too promising.

'James…?' She said, fear in her voice.

'I know Lil, but it only goes on for about twenty feet and then it opens up into a large room, don't worry, I'll be with you.'

They stepped off the stone and James lit his wand, brightening the passageway. As they stepped off, the stone began to move upwards again. 

Comforted by James though she was, Lily started violently when it reached the grounds above with a soft thud.

'It's okay, it's okay.' He murmured, 'Come with me.' And wrapping his arm around her he led her on. 

When they reached a large antique door, James pointed his wand, whispered, 'Alohomora', and led her inside. 

She looked around; it was a beautiful chamber everything in gold and red, a fire burning merrily in a corner, there were two other doors, one on her left and one on her right, it was quite warm in here. 'James, where are we?'

'These Lil, were Godric Gryffindors personal living quarters, and his wife's, of course.' He added pointing at the queen-sized bed against the far wall. 

'You know what's so nice about this place? It doesn't show up on the Marauders Map.' 

They both recalled the time when Sirius had tracked then with it while they were kissing to take photos.

'We'll really have a place where we can be alone together.' 

He took off this heavy cloak and draped it over a chair in front of the fireplace, "Much too hot for that thing", he thought. 

'Want to stay here for a while?'

(A/N, so what do you think? Please review, it would mean a lot to me, really. I've already got enough for seven chapters and I'd really like to continue this story but without reviewers I won't post, so please people. The next chapter will be one of _those_ chapters.)

Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara.****


	2. What a night

(A/N, Warning, erotic scene, some people probably shouldn't read this! 

Thank you, everyone, thank you, thank you, thank you! I almost went through the roof when I saw I had four reviews barely a day after starting my fic! And I know my English isn't very good but I can't help that, I'm Dutch and to me it looks right while to you it doesn't. I know that sounds stupid, but it's the best explanation I have, but thank you for saying that, The Fool's World; I didn't know I was doing something wrong. And you're right TiniRini, David Eddings ROCKS!)

-xxx-ies Polgara

Chapter 2, What a night 

As an answer she took off her own cloak and laid it over his. When she straightened he pulled her in a very tender embrace and kissed her, a very long passionate kiss. When it was over, they pulled back slightly to look deeply into each other's eyes.

Still doing so, he slowly began to undo the buttons of her blouse. 

'James.' she whispered, her voice trembling slightly. 'I don't think I'm ready for that yet.' She looked down, hoping he wouldn't be angry. 

He wasn't, he lifted her chin to look at her and whispered, 'It's okay, Lil. I wouldn't want you to feel pressed, you can tell me when you're ready.' He refastened the two buttons he had undone, then he began to move away, but as he did so she felt a wave of longing sweep through her and pulled him back.

'No wait, I was wrong, I'm ready.'

'Are you sure?' he asked, frowning a bit, 'I don't want you to feel forced afterwards.'

'No James, I love you, you can't force me.'

He kissed her gently, 'I love you too, Lil.' he said huskily. 

With that he began to undo the buttons again, when he came to her navel he pulled the blouse out of her skirt and unbuttoned the rest, then he kissed her again and as he did so, slowly slid it off her shoulders. He pulled off his sweater and let it fall on the floor. He kissed her again; he couldn't seem to stop kissing her, his hands moved to the small of her back to undo the zipper of her long skirt. 

After it fell to the floor Lily's hands moved to the clasp of his belt opened it, then undid the zipper of his trousers and pushed them down. They stepped out of their shoes, removed their socks and kissed again. 

James moved his hands behind her back and while tenderly kissing her neck, undid her bra, lifted her up, carried her to Gryffindors bed and carefully laid her down on her back. He stepped out of his boxers and went to lie next to her on his side, just looking at her.

She looked at him, her dark red hair lying tousled on the pillow framing her face, her eyes filled with trust and love. 

He couldn't just watch anymore, with one hand he caressed her side, when he came to her knickers he slowly pulled them down, then his hand moved to cup her right breast while his head moved to her left taking the nipple in his mouth and tenderly suckling it, all the while tickling and teasing the other one with his hand. 

She was breathing fast and almost sobbing with feelings she didn't know how to cope with. 

He lifted his head to kiss her and slowly moved his hand down between her legs, he rubbed two fingers back and forth and continued to kiss her. 

She moaned softly, and wondered how he could make her feel like this if she hadn't even known she could. 

Then he moved her legs apart slightly and knelt between them on his knees.

She tensed and looked at him, fear in her dark green eyes, then down at his organ and closed her eyes, bracing herself. 

He leaned over her and covered her neck with little kisses until she opened her eyes and murmured, 'It's okay Lil, I love you. I'd never hurt you.' 

She relaxed and nodded, then kissed him.

He pushed in very gently and felt a barrier in her, she gasped and arched her back, he pulled back and pushed in firmer this time to break the barrier, some blood flowed but she almost didn't notice, the only things she could think about were him and him filling her. He pulled back and pushed in faster this time, and again, and again, and again, going faster each time, then he abandoned his self-control and let his body take over. 

She moved with him on his rhythm, she could feel something coming but she didn't know what. When it came, it came as a complete surprise and throwing her head back, she cried out. 

James had had the same sense of something coming and although he had dreamt of this many, many times he had never done this before either and so with a last stroke he cried out as he released his essence in her, then he collapsed on top of her breathing hard, still in her, and with his head on her shoulder.

'James?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too, Lil.'

He lifted his head and kissed her gently, when they stopped he pulled himself out and saw the blood, 'Did I hurt you?' he asked concern in his voice and eyes.

'No not at all, it was wonderful and so are you.' She said softly.

He kissed her again, pulled the covers over them both and laid down beside her, pillowing her head on his left arm and softly caressing her body with his right. Slowly they fell asleep to the sound of each others beating heart.

(A/N, Aww romantic, not? Can I please have a few reviews? With my last chapter the colours didn't work, why not? I think I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, and again thanks for your reviews on the first chapter, gwvixen21, The Fool's World, TiniRini and Gwen Potter.)

Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara****


	3. Bargaining

(A/N, another warning, while not as heavy as the last chapter, this one isn't exactly innocent either. Look I'm really sorry for that PG-13. I changed it to R now and if you think it should be NC-17 tell me. Most people at thirteen know about that sort of thing and this fic isn't that heavy. I didn't think it would offend people and I did put up a warning, sorry all right? Btw, thanks for your reviews everyone! You have no idea how great receiving reviews is, except those who write themselves of course)

-xxx-ies Polgara

Chapter 3, Bargaining 

When Lily woke up the following morning, the first thing she thought about were Christmas presents, then she looked around. 

'Where am I?' 

She sat up and felt a twinge in her abdomen. "It can't be my time already," She thought, "last time was six days ago." Then she saw James and remembered; she smiled, "We must have fallen asleep after… " She blushed, "I wonder what time it is." 

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around again, she noticed a clock; a quarter to nine, breakfast in half an hour to give people the chance to have a bit of a lie-in. She stretched and looked at her fiancé, he was lying on his back with the covers kicked off to his middle breathing regularly. 

She smiled again, leaned over, kissed him and called him softly, 'James, it's morning. I think we should get back.' 

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. 'I could stay here forever, but you're right, we should get back.' 

He sat up as well and pointed at a door, right to the door through which they had entered the room, 'You think that's a bathroom?' He asked her. 

'I think so, try.' 

James got out of bed and opened the door; it _was a bathroom. _

'You go first,' Lily said, 'I want to lay down a bit longer.'

'Okay.' He quickly washed himself and came out to get his clothes. 'Your turn.' He noticed her wince slightly as she stepped out of bed. 'What's wrong?' He asked her. He felt a bit self- conscious about it, if something _was wrong it would most likely be his fault._

'Nothing James, why would there be?'

'Lil, I saw you wince, you don't wince for nothing.' He walked to the bed, sat down and pulled her down beside him, 'Now please tell me, what's wrong?'

She motioned to the blood on the sheets. 

James' eyes widened slightly, it was more than he had seen last night when she had lain there, shielding it partially from view. His look grew stricken, 'Did I do that, Lil? Oh God, I hurt you, I swear I didn't mean to, I …'

'Relax James, calm down. It's part of a girls first time, it's supposed to happen. You didn't hurt me, really, it barely even twinges.' 

He looked very relieved indeed, 'You sure Lil? I could go and get a painkiller?'

'No James, really, I'm perfectly all right, I couldn't feel anything less then fine when you're around.'

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. 'I love you, too' 

She answered his kiss, stood up, kissed him again and went to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, brushed her hair with one of the brushes she found on a vanity-table and came back in to get dressed. She found James had gathered her clothes and he himself sat all dressed on a couch. 

'Thank you.' She said and began to dress quickly, suddenly she stopped, 'James, where's my bra?'

'I wouldn't know.' He said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

'Oh yes you would, come on James where is it? I can't finish without that thing.' 

He just smiled, his eyes twinkling with hidden mirth. 

She supposed she looked a bit comical, wearing nothing but her skirt, naked from the waist up. 'Please James?'

'A bargain, fair lady?' He smiled.

'How about a kiss?' She said, beginning to smile as well. 

'Sounds fair to me.' 

She sat on his lap and kissed him, quite seriously. 

When they broke off James murmured, 'I'll have to steal your bra more often.'

'Don't you dare James, can I have it back now?'

'One more kiss?' He wheedled. 

'All right.' As they were kissing, she reached behind his back and tugged it free. 'There.' 

"I think I got the better end of the bargain." He thought as she dressed.  

When she finished he handed her her cloak and got his own. They walked through the large door hand in hand. 

James felt Lily stiffen slightly as she saw the dark passageway, he slung his arm around her and closed the door, lit his wand and walked to the place where the round slab of stone would come down when ordered. 

James tapped the stone above their heads and said, 'Down please.' The stone moved down and they stepped up. 

'May I?' Lily said with a grin and tapped the centre of the stone with her wand and said, 'Up please.' 

To her amazement the thing told her, 'I'm sorry dear, but only the heir of Gryffindor may do so.' 

She looked at James, astounded.

'I meant to tell you yesterday, but I got distracted.' He said, winking at her. 

She blushed a rosy red; they'd both had  "other things" on their minds.

James laughed and gave the command.

(A/N, and another chapter done, well what do you think, don't be shy. Just tell me, hint hint. Btw, do you know the expression; 'missing the clou' or is that a Dutch one only? I'll see you later!) 

Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara 


	4. Presents

(A/N, Wow, 15 reviews! Thanks Topaz Lily, gwvixen21, Lindzoid143, Alizee, Lexie and Jacy. Hope you like this one. Btw, I really need to know if "missing the clou" is a Dutch expression only, could you please tell me? And no Alizee, I'm not a Buffy fan, I like watching it, but it's broadcasted rather late in my country so I can't watch it often. Polgara is a character in the Belgariad and the Malloreon by David Eddings, I didn't know she was a demon, it's funny really. In the Malloreon she's fought a demon with the help of a god. That "Bargaining" referred to James stealing her bra. )  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
  
  
Chapter 4, Presents  
  
They walked to the castle and into the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. Since most people went home for Christmas the house tables were suspended, the students sat facing the staff and Lily and James, being Head- Boy and Girl sat facing Dumbledore and McGonagall. During breakfast they kept looking and smiling at each other.  
  
After watching them for a while Dumbledore asked, 'What are you two so happy about?'  
  
Lily blushed as red as her hair, but James said, 'We engaged a year ago, we celebrated.' Lily flushed even redder, James grinned at her.  
  
'Ah', said Dumbledore, winking knowingly at James, and to Lily's amazement and amusement he began to blush furiously as well.  
  
'I don't really want to hear anything else.' Said McGonagall with flaming cheeks.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his beet red Head Students, then at McGonagall and began to laugh merrily.  
  
After breakfast they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Both of them walked to their dormitories to get their presents and took them downstairs to open them together. They got presents from their friends of course, but the only ones they noticed were the ones they gave each other.  
  
Lily gave James a small hand mirror, he looked puzzled. 'It's a sort of telephone.' She explained, 'When you want to talk to me just say my name to it, I'll hear it and we'll be able to see and talk to each other.' She said, holding up her own.  
  
James kissed her and handed her his present. It looked like a book, 'Open it.' He said eagerly, looking over her shoulder.  
  
She didn't understand but did it. She gasped at what she saw, in the book was a sort of TV-screen and on it she could see what she and James had been doing yesterday evening, in disturbingly great detail. She flushed to the roots of her hair and slammed it shut.  
  
James was grinning at her, 'I thought it might be that one.' He said cryptically.  
  
'James,' she said, still beet-red, 'what is it?'  
  
'It's a Recaller, it shows you what memory you've been thinking or dreaming about most for the past 12 hours. If you want you can make it show different memories, but then you've got to use your wand and tell it what you want to see.'  
  
'Thank you.' She said, hugging him. 'I've got something else,' he murmured in her ear, 'but I want to give it to you in a special place as it's a special gift. Any ideas?'  
  
'Well, how about Gryffindors?' said Lily, deciding to play along.  
  
'What an excellent idea.' He said, snapping his fingers like it hadn't been his idea all along.  
  
When they entered the centuries old chamber, James motioned Lily to sit on the foot of the bed and sat beside her. He pulled a small box out of his pockets and opened it; inside laid a shimmering white pendant on a fine silvery chain. The pendant was made of two vines shaping separate hearts at the top and embracing each other further down.  
  
'James, why would you give me this? You already gave me a Christmas present.'  
  
'It's not a Christmas present, Lil. I bought it right after our engagement to give to you after... after our first time together.'  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears as he drew the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp.  
  
(A/N, Sometimes I'm just a bit on the sentimental side, but it's not that bad is it? Reviews people, please?)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara.  
  
Ps; I don't know if this'll work, it's a image of the necklace, just to give you an idea of it's shape mind you, I don't draw very well. If it went wrong and you still want to see her necklace, tell me and I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
[pic] 


	5. Giving and receiving

(A/N, this chapter is rather erotic, so again, some people shouldn't read this. To whoever noticed; the file on my computer does have paragraphs, but when I upload the chapter, they vanish, as my colours and other additions do. Example, when I type three dots it comes on the page as only one, which makes the punctuation come out wrong. My picture didn't work either, that's quite annoying btw, spent not a little time on that. On my file the A/N is in dark green and bold and the chapter title a bit larger in dark red and bold as well. I already explained my grammar in the A/N of the second chapter.)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 5, Giving and receiving  
  
He kissed the tears from her eyes, kissed her lips and pulled her in a very gentle embrace, he placed a row of little kisses on her neck, which send shivers down her spine and tenderly undid the buttons of her blouse once more, undid her bra then pulled of his sweater and gently pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her navel and nipples, then her nose.  
  
She smiled, pulled him close and kissed him fiercely, when they stopped, he sat up and removed both their shoes and socks, kissed the insides of her feet, then her navel while his hands moved to the small of her back to undo the zipper of her skirt; she lifted her back slightly to help him.  
  
He began to pull it down very slowly, kissing her legs where the skirt left them bare. When it was off she moved backwards a bit to lie with her head on the golden pillows, then she looked up at James, he was struggling with his trousers, the zipper was stuck.  
  
'James, come over here.' She said with just the faintest hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
He walked over, smiling a bit sheepishly, his belt dangling loose and his zipper halfway down.  
  
She sat up and pulled the zipper up, then all way down in one motion and pushed his trousers down, then she grinned mischievously and kissed the bulging spot of his boxers.  
  
James gasped, he really hadn't expected that, then he grinned back and murmured in her ear, 'You caught me by surprise.'  
  
'I noticed that.' She said still grinning, pointing at his even more bulging boxers.  
  
After removing his boxers he sat down on the bed, kissed her very seriously and while kissing slowly pushed her down again. He laid his hands on her shoulders and followed her arm to her fingers then back again to follow the curve of her body, one hand on each side.  
  
She quivered and closed her eyes.  
  
When he came to her waist he kissed her navel, pulled her knickers down tenderly and tossed them off the bed. Leaning over her, he kissed her neck very lightly then her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her nose, her eyes all very lightly until she couldn't take it any more and pulled him down to give him a firm satisfying kiss, he grinned, moved his head down and took a nipple in his mouth, tickling it with his tongue. He moved his head to her other breast tickling that nipple as well, moved his hand between her legs and felt her wetness; the jolt that shot through him was indescribable, he stayed still for a moment, fighting for control and very nearly lost it when he looked at the beautiful woman next to him, sobbing in her near ecstasy.  
  
'James, please!' Her hands were clenching and unclenching, she was breathing in mewing gasps and her eyes were closed, then she spread her legs slightly.  
  
He understood and kissed her, then knelt between her legs and pushed in. She gasped as he gently probed deeper, seeking the limit but finding none. He didn't feel the barrier any more, just her embracing him, in both ways. He began to move faster and she with him, they felt it coming again but didn't want to give in yet, then suddenly Lily cried out, she couldn't hold it off any longer. James followed and after his release lay down on her, too spent to even withdraw himself.  
  
After a while Lily began caressing his shoulders and back. Suddenly she stopped, 'James what if I get pregnant?'  
  
'Don't worry Lil, you won't. You can't get pregnant under eighteen at Hogwarts, it's one of the more useful spells around here.'  
  
She relaxed and kissed him.  
  
He slowly withdrew himself, relieved to see there wasn't any blood. Then he moved next to her and pulled the covers over them both as he lay down on his back. He pulled her close, 'I love you.' he murmured as he looked at her, his heart in his eyes.  
  
The gaze she returned was just as full of love as his, 'I love you too.'  
  
(A/N, Yes, I know I make them say 'I love you' a lot but I wanted you to understand how they feel about each other, they're not shagging or hooking up or even having sex, they're making love. I tried to make paragraphs, did it work? Should I do the other chapters this way? Reviews would be appreciated a lot!)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara. 


	6. Caught

(A/N, This chapter just a regular one, hope you enjoy! And thanks for your reviews, gwvixen21, Arwen, Kelly and sugarmama. And you're right Kelly, Ce'Nedra is great, how about Adara and Liselle? I LOVE them. And thanks Kelly for not criticising my spelling, I really could use a beta-reader. Hint hint!)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 6, Caught  
  
An hour and a half later they got up and walked to the castle to have lunch, after they'd eaten they spent the rest of the day kissing, playing chess, kissing, playing Exploding Snap and kissing some more. Dinner began rather late at half past eight because Peeves couldn't seem to get it out of his head that food wasn't to be thrown with. After dinner they both changed into their pyjamas rather early because they were both very tired, kissed goodnight and went to bed.  
  
Lily had a nightmare, she didn't know what she'd been dreaming, but she felt terrified.  
  
(A/N, No, I'm not going to make her predict her own death, too bad ;-p It's just your plain regular old nightmare.)  
  
She looked at her clock; she'd been only been asleep for an hour, she wondered if James was still awake. She snuck out of her dorm and quietly walked to his. When she opened the door she saw him at once, he was lying on his back, legs crossed, arms folded under his head, staring at the ceiling but seeing something else.  
  
'James?'  
  
He turned around, saw her and smiled, 'Yeah?'  
  
'Can I sleep with you?'  
  
His smile broadened, 'Sure' he flipped over the covers and patted beside him.  
  
She quickly moved over and crawled in beside him, pulling the covers over them both. 'I had a nightmare.' She said, shivering and snuggling closer.  
  
He played a bit with her hair then murmured, 'Try to sleep Lil, we're together now.' And so she did, a few moments later he fell asleep as well.  
  
He woke up to a whispered conversation, he kept his eyes closed and tried to fall asleep again but it didn't work, they were talking to loud, he listened.  
  
'Sirius, over here! Would you look at this?'  
  
He heard footsteps then someone trying and failing to stifle his laughter.  
  
'Oh God, I've got to get a photo of this.'  
  
He sat up quickly but too late, 'click'. He got out of bed.  
  
Sirius and Remus were a bit disappointed to see he still had his pyjama bottoms on but began to laugh hysterically at the look on his face anyway.  
  
'Sirius, hand over that photo right now.'  
  
'No way hozay.'  
  
Lily woke up. She looked at Remus who was still laughing his head of, at James who was looking embarrassed, furious and outraged at the same time and then at Sirius and the picture in his hand. 'OH NO!' She jumped out of bed.  
  
Sirius and Remus quickly covered their eyes. That was all James needed, he snatched the photo out of Sirius' hand and tore it into shreds.  
  
'Hey, no fair, she's not even naked!' Sirius exclaimed, peeking through his fingers.  
  
Lily grabbed James's pillow and hit him with it. 'Idiot.'  
  
'Temper Lily, temper. Tell me James, does she act like this in bed too?'  
  
Lily flushed a deep crimson, James groaned, 'Sirius, would you just shut up!'  
  
Lily looked around, 'I think I'll go now, I'll see you guys at breakfast.'  
  
Remus looked at her strangely, 'Uhm Lily, it's one in the afternoon, if you hurry, you'll be in time for lunch. You two had a bit of a lie-in.'  
  
'I wonder what they could possibly have been doing to be that tired, don't you Remus?' Sirius said, his face shining with innocence.  
  
Lily ignored him, then thought of something, 'James can I borrow you invisibility cloak?'  
  
'Sure Lil, but why?'  
  
'Because if these baboons are back, the rest is sure to be back as well. I'd rather not have them see me leave the boys dorm in my pyjamas.'  
  
'Oh, good point, here.'  
  
'Thanks.' She threw it around her and walked downstairs. When she came to the common room she was very grateful for James' cloak; the place was loaded with chattering Gryffindors. She very carefully walked to her dorm then took the cloak off and began to dress.  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's dorm, Sirius and Remus were questioning James. 'C'mon James, what happened last night.' Remus was asking.  
  
'What was it like?'(A/N, Sirius, if you need asking)  
  
Slow down you two, nothing happened last night, she had a nightmare and came to me, that's all.' He said truthfully.  
  
Remus looked convinced, Sirius sceptical, 'And you "comforted" her, right?' He said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
James missed the hint, 'Of course I did, wouldn't you have if it was your fiancé?'  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, and James realised his mistake. He groaned, 'Sirius would you stop twisting words on me?'  
  
Sirius face grew set, 'James, I won't be put off any longer, did you or did you not sleep with her? I'm asking you as a Marauder and a very old friend and I promise it won't go any further, Remus?'  
  
'I promise too.'  
  
James' expression grew cornered then he sighed, 'All right already, yes we did sleep together. But not yesterday.' He added.  
  
'No way.' Remus exclaimed, 'I always thought he'd be the first to go.' He said, poking his thumb at Sirius.  
  
Sirius was quite the ladies man, girlfriend every week. James was popular as well but he'd been dating Lily since fourth year so the ladies (A/N, AKA Blonde Busty Bimbos, I don't have anything against blonde btw, I'm blonde myself.) weren't as interested in him as much as before while womaniser Sirius Black was wanted all the more as James wasn't available any more.  
  
Sirius was still staring at him, making him very uncomfortable. 'I'm going to take a shower.' He announced and walked to the 7th year's lavatories. After he'd showered and dressed, he felt his stomach protest loudly against missing both breakfast and lunch. When he came back to his dorm he invited Sirius and Remus for a stroll to the kitchen,  
  
'Where's Peter anyway?'  
  
'Hospital Wing, Snape turned him green and silver before we could help him and then he used a weird sort of shielding charm so we couldn't change him back. He thinks he got away with it but when he walked away Sirius made his underwear show through his clothes.' Remus chortled.  
  
(A/N, So, how am I doing? R/R please, the next chapters name is 'kiss kiss' but it's not what it seems, I'll leave you to think about that.)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara. 


	7. Kiss kiss

(A/N, Here it is, the last chapter I've written in advance, I might be a bit slower now. Oh, btw there's some strong language in this chapter, don't think it matters much but I'm just going through the motions. Enjoy.)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 7, Kiss kiss  
  
A few days later classes started again. During breakfast the Marauders were watching their latest prank (turning the entire Slytherin house, including their Head of House Professor Cauldwell, blue) when Lily received a letter, she stared at it.  
  
James noticed she wasn't laughing with the rest of them. 'What does it say, Lil?'  
  
'Read it.'  
  
He did and began to laugh. 'He just won't give up, will he?' The letter read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I know you are engaged to Potter but I can't believe you'd marry that scum when I'm available as well. I know that you're a mudblood and may not feel good enough, but don't worry, I'm willing to take the good with the bad as you're very pretty. I really hope you'll dump Potter soon as we're meant to be together.  
  
Love, Lucius Malfoy  
  
'I can't believe that jerk; I've told him a thousand times I don't like him. What is his problem?' Lily exclaimed. 'And what are you laughing about? It's not funny!'  
  
'Sorry Lil, but it is, and pathetic as well.' He said chortling, then he stood up, 'C'mon we're almost late for Charms.'  
  
After Charms they went to double Transfiguration, then it was time for lunch. Lily was halfway down to the Great Hall when she realised she'd forgotten her Charms book.  
  
'James, I forgot my book, I'll see you at lunch, all right?'  
  
'Fine with me, I'll save you a seat.'  
  
'See you.' Luckily for her professor Flitwick was still in his classroom.  
  
'Ah Lily, forgotten something?' He said, holding up her book.  
  
'Yes, thank you sir.' She took her book and began to walk back to the Great Hall.  
  
Before she knew what was happening she was pulled into an empty classroom and pinned against the wall.  
  
'So, going to answer my letter?' It was Malfoy.  
  
'No, let me go, you're hurting me, you son of a bitch.'  
  
He kissed her very forcefully, trying to get his tongue inside her mouth, she felt disgusted.  
  
She kneed him in ... a very painful place, for a man anyway, and ran out of the classroom right into professor Flitwick who was heading for lunch.  
  
Malfoy came walking out and towards her but upon seeing Professor Flitwick turned tail and walked into the other direction as fast as he could without running.  
  
'I'm sorry Professor, I didn't watch where I was going.'  
  
'Never mind Lily, let's go to breakfast, shall we?'  
  
'Right.' She said, rubbing her arms.  
  
When they came to the Great Hall they parted ways and she sank into the chair James had saved her and began to eat.  
  
'Lil, are you all right?'  
  
'Sure, why not?'  
  
'You didn't even say hello, and you look a bit upset.'  
  
'I'm just really hungry.'  
  
He looked at her, 'No, you're not, you're a terrible liar, Lil.'  
  
'All right, I'll tell you, but when we're alone, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' He said, frowning,  
  
******  
  
When classes were over James took her into a secret room hidden by a large tapestry on the second floor. 'So, what was wrong at lunch?'  
  
'Malfoy.'  
  
'Stupid git, what did he do now?'  
  
'Well uhm. he uhm. sort of uhm.kissed me.'  
  
'He did WHAT!'  
  
'I told you, he yanked me into an empty classroom, pinned me against the wall and kissed me, it was gross.' She snapped, rubbing her arms again.  
  
'Let me see.' He said, rolling up the wide sleeves. There were bruises on both her upper arms, where Malfoy had held her. 'That bastard, you should tell someone, Lil.'  
  
'No, he won't do it again, I made sure of that.'  
  
'How?'  
  
She told him.  
  
'I'd almost pity him.' He said grimacing.  
  
'Is it really that bad?'  
  
'You don't want to know Lil, really you don't.'  
  
As they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, Lily asked, 'James, are you angry with me?', when she noticed his bleak scowl.  
  
'No, no of course not, just mad at Malfoy. If he ever touches you again Lil, tell me and we'll go straight to Dumbledore.'  
  
'I will.' She said, kissing him.  
  
They entered the common room and saw Sirius and Remus play chess, Lily sat next to Remus and James next to Sirius and started giving them advice;  
  
'No, don't move that knight, can't you see his tower?'  
  
'You can't take that bishop, you'll lose your queen!'  
  
After a while Sirius and Remus got out of their seats and let Lily and James play against each other.  
  
'Ten Sickles on James.' Sirius said.  
  
'Deal.' Said Remus.  
  
Sirius lost ten Sickles, after an hour Lily won and the four of them plus Peter played Exploding Snap. At ten past eleven they all went to bed.  
  
When Lily came to her dorm and began to change into her pyjamas, the three girls she shared her dorm with sat up in their beds and Lily's best friend, Violet asked, 'All right Lily, what's up with you and James?'  
  
(A/N, I know what I want to happen next but I don't know how to build up to it, I'll try and get it ready soon. Oh and people, please review, I live on reviews! Thanks!)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara. 


	8. Imperio!

(A/N, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I was waiting for more reviews since I only got three on the seventh chapter but I guess it wasn't very interesting, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I really like reviews, blink189 but please don't multipost any more, one review is enough. For the sake of clarity, "I use this when they're thinking" 'And this when they're speaking'. Double warning btw, both swearing and near-rape.)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 8, Imperio!  
  
The next day she was sandy-eyed from lack of sleep; after promising her they wouldn't tell, her roommates hadn't let her go to sleep until she had explained why she and James were closer than ever before, explained the necklace and provided a few details about size, pain and certain feelings.  
  
She was very grateful for History of Magic for a change; now she could catch up on her sleep. After History of Magic she had Arithmancy with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws had a class of their own as almost all of them took it.  
  
Lily couldn't concentrate and was soon nodding, when the bell rang she very slowly began to pack her bag and was the last out of the classroom, she started for Transfiguration when suddenly her drowsiness slipped away; everything slipped away, she was feeling blissfully unaware of the world around her, it was almost like she was floating, then she heard a voice;  
  
~~"Go to classroom on your right."  
  
She didn't see any reason not to, so she did. When she stood in the middle of the classroom the door locked behind her but it didn't alarm her, she heard the voice again;  
  
~~"Hand me your wand and your backpack."  
  
"Well, all right I guess."  
  
~~"Take off your school robes."  
  
That was strange; "I don't think I want to." She thought.  
  
~~"Don't you think it's rather hot in here?"  
  
"Yes it is rather, isn't it." She found it very hard to disagree with the voice.  
  
~~"Well, take your robes off then."  
  
She did.  
  
~~"You should take your shirt off too, it's way too hot for it."  
  
"No, I can't do that, I've only got my bra under it."  
  
~~"It's just like a bikini, you've worn one before haven't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
~~"Well, go on then."  
  
"All right." She thought, pulling off her shirt.  
  
~~"Don't you think walking on bare feet would be much nicer?"  
  
"It would be rather nice, I think." She thought, removing her shoes and socks.  
  
She heard someone say, 'Silencio.'  
  
~~"All right Lily, wake up."  
  
She looked around; someone was sitting on a desk. It was Malfoy, she backed to the door and tried to open it but it was locked so she reached inside her robes to get her wand when she realized she didn't have her robes and that her shirt was gone as well.  
  
'You bastard, open the door!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Give me back my clothes!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Fuck you Malfoy, let me out!  
  
'In an hour maybe.'  
  
She began to understand and started hammering on the door, 'Someone help me!'  
  
'Didn't you notice my silencing-spell, Lil?' he said, pulling off his robes.  
  
'Don't call me Lil.' She ran to one of the windows.  
  
'Won't do you any good Lil, it's the 6th floor, remember.'  
  
'I beat you up before, Malfoy, if you come near me I swear I'll do it again.'  
  
'You took me by surprise, Lil. That won't work again.'  
  
'I told you, don't call me Lil.'  
  
'I call you whatever I bloody well please to call you. Did you and Potter sleep together?'  
  
'That's none of your damn business.'  
  
'I thought so.' He said, as if she hadn't spoken. He got up after pulling his sweater off and started walking towards her. 'So much the better, you'll be able to compare. After all, how can you judge him the better if you haven't been with me as well?' He grabbed her and yanked the zipper of her skirt down; it fell to the floor.  
  
She punched his chest and tried to push him away but he was stronger than she was, when she kicked him in the shins, he didn't even blink.  
  
He French-kissed her and undid her bra she retaliated by biting his tongue as hard as she could. He hit her across the face making her reel back and trip.  
  
When she'd gotten up he was in his boxers. 'No, get away!' she yelled, panicking. Her face was stinging where he'd hit her, she backed away from him as far as she could when she realized she was standing in a corner and began to move to the side, but too late, he'd grabbed her and pushed down her knickers.  
  
'No, you son of a bitch, get away!'  
  
He hit her again, stepped out of his boxers and forced her down on the ground.  
  
She a dimly heard a voice outside the classroom;  
  
'You two wait in here, when I come back we'll discuss your detention.' It was McGonagall; she heard her walking away.  
  
Holding her down by her wrists he began to kiss her everywhere he could reach and rammed one knee between her thighs, then the other and began forcing her legs apart.  
  
'No!' she screamed.  
  
'Let's go in, she'll explode if were not waiting for her.'  
  
'Right, alohomora.' The door opened. Sirius and James stood in the doorway and got the shock of their lives, they stood there, taking it in; Malfoy on top of Lily, Lily struggling, trying to get away, both of them naked...  
  
Sirius got to his senses first, he ran over and pulled Malfoy off Lily, 'You bastard, get off her!' He roared, beating him up.  
  
When James got to his senses Malfoy had two black eyes and a broken nose; his first thought was to castrate Malfoy, but then he saw Lily; she'd crawled into the corner and was hugging her knees, crying. He quickly moved over and sat down next to her, pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. She clung to him sobbing hysterically.  
  
McGonagall came in, 'I've spoken with Mr. Filch; you are to...' She blinked, looking around;  
  
Sirius Black was beating up Lucius Malfoy who was stark naked, James Potter was sitting in a corner comforting a hysterically crying Lily Evans, who was naked as well.  
  
'Good Lord!' She exclaimed, pulling out her wand and stunning both Sirius and Malfoy. Then she Summoned Lily's clothes and walked over. She laid Lily's clothes next to James and said,  
  
'Try to get her dressed, then come to Dumbledore's office, you know the password?'  
  
He nodded curtly, then turned back to Lily; she could see suppressed anger in his every move and gesture.  
  
McGonagall Enervated Sirius and when he jumped back on Malfoy called him back, 'Mr. Black, he doesn't feel anything right now, stop!'  
  
'He will feel it when he wakes up though.' Sirius growled, standing up and kicking Malfoy in the side as hard as he could.  
  
'That's enough, Sirius.' That got his attention; she rarely used first names.  
  
McGonagall Summoned Malfoys clothes and with a wave of her wand, he had his clothes back on. Then she said, 'Mobilicorpus.' lifting Malfoy up. 'Mr. Black, follow me.' She said, and walked to Dumbledore's office with Malfoy floating in front of her, Sirius in tow.  
  
(A/N, Did I go too far? Well it can't be all sunshine, take this as the rain part. You know, maybe after this fic I'll make an ode to the review. ;- ) LOL!)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara 


	9. Dumbledore

(A/N, Thanks for your reviews sugarmama, i dunno, IdidNtDoItFREAK12, LaminaCourt and GwVixen21. And thank you to whoever didn't leave a name, too. It's a bit hard to thank you if you don't leave a name, btw. Look, I'm really glad you all still like my fic, I thought I'd be flamed out of here by now. I love writing this!!! I really hope you'll continue reading, and I'll continue writing. I've written to chapter 13 now and I can tell you, you'll probably like chapter 12 and 13, I've been at them for over a week trying to perfect it, but you'll understand better when you read them. I'll send this story to everyone who wants it when it's finished, just don't forget to remind me. Wow, I think I made this A/N a bit too long, see you!)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter nine, Dumbledore  
  
When Lily had calmed down a little, James murmured, 'C'mon Lil, I think you'll feel better when you're dressed.'  
  
She nodded and started putting on her clothes, as she was dressing he could see a number of bruises; she had a large one the left side of her face, her wrists were black and blue, as were the insides of her thighs, he could still see the bruises from her first encounter with Malfoy on her upper arms. When she was done he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said,  
  
'McGonagall wanted us to come to Dumbledore's office.'  
  
'Let's go then.' She said very softly.  
  
They ignored the stares they got when they walked through the corridors (A/N, imagine the look on their faces, you'll understand why people are staring at them.), and walked to the ugly gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, spoke the password, and took the spiralling escalator up.  
  
When they got there, Sirius was sitting in a chair facing Dumbledore and McGonagall, looking at his hands, which were in his lap; he assumed Malfoy was in an antechamber.  
  
They seemed to have been waiting for them to arrive. Dumbledore motioned them to sit down, then he asked James and Sirius, 'I understand you disturbed class and were told to wait in a classroom for Professor McGonagall, who was talking to Mr. Filch about your detention. What happened while Minerva was away?'  
  
When they started talking at the same time, he held up his hand and said, 'One at a time; Mr. Black, you begin.'  
  
'When I opened the door, I saw Malfoy lying on top of Lily, they were both naked and Lily was struggling to get away. I ran over and pulled him away, and started beating him up until Professor McGonagall stunned the both of us. Sir, he was just about to...to... I'm so glad we came when we did.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded, 'Mr.Potter?'  
  
'When Sirius opened the door, I saw them, and I guess I was too shocked to react at first. When I came to my senses, Sirius was beating Malfoy up, I wanted to go after him myself at first, but then I saw Lily sitting on the floor and I comforted her and a bit later Professor McGonagall came in.'  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then he looked at Lily. 'Miss Evans, I'll have to ask you too, what happened?'  
  
Lily shook her head, 'I don't want to talk about it.' She whispered, looking down.  
  
Dumbledore watched her with great sympathy, and said softly, 'It will only make it worse, Lily.'  
  
She knew he was right, 'Can James sit with me?'  
  
Before Dumbledore could answer, he'd moved over and slung his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, then he looked at her again, 'Lily?'  
  
'I was up late talking last night and was very sleepy in all my classes, when Arithmancy was over I was the last out of the classroom, and I headed for Transfiguration when suddenly I didn't feel drowsy anymore, I didn't feel anything any more. There was someone talking to me but I don't remember what he said.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, looking very grave. 'Imperius.' He muttered to himself.  
  
When I woke up I was standing in that classroom and I saw Malfoy sitting on a desk. I didn't want to be in a classroom alone with him, especially after what he did last time, and I...'  
  
'Wait Lily, what did he do last time?' Dumbledore asked.  
  
'He'd sent me a love-letter and just before lunch yesterday, yanked me into an empty classroom, pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I kneed him in his uhm, you know. I thought he'd leave me alone after that. He didn't.'  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'Well, I didn't want to be alone with him and I moved to the door, but he'd locked it. I wanted to grab my wand out of my school robes to open it, and then I realised my robes and backpack were gone and my shirt, shoes and socks as well. I told him to open the door and he refused, then I wanted my clothes back and he wouldn't do that either, I yelled at him to let me out and he said, maybe in an hour, then I realised what he wanted and started banging on the door, but he'd put a silencing-spell on the classroom and I ran to one of the windows but we were on the 6th floor.  
  
He asked if James and had slept together and I told him to mind his own business, but he assumed that we did, said he was glad and that I'd be able to compare who was best. He'd pulled of his school robes and sweater, grabbed me and got rid of my skirt, I was kicking him but he didn't even notice, then French-kissed me and undid my bra and I bit his tongue as hard as I could.'  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't seem to notice. 'Then he hit me.' She said, rubbing her left cheek. 'I reeled back and stumbled, when I stood up he was in his boxers; I panicked, yelled at him to get away and ran as far away from him as I could, I realised too late it was a corner.  
  
He'd grabbed me again and had pushed down my knickers, before I could do anything, I yelled at him and he hit me again and got stepped out of his boxers, then he forced me down on the ground and began kissing me. I heard muffled voices outside, and hoped they would come in soon. Malfoy had rammed his knees between my thighs and was forcing my legs apart when James and Sirius came in.'  
  
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
  
'Minerva, would you bring in Mr. Malfoy?' Said Dumbledore, frowning, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes.  
  
(A/N,Why don't you review with some ideas of what could happen after this rape-thing, didn't know the right word, sorry. Like, should Voldemort come into the picture or something. R/R, give me lots of ideas please, I'm kind of stuck.)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara 


	10. The Pensieve

(A/N,Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, I didn't plan to put this chapter up so soon but you got me in a good mood, so here you are. I know most people would start crying and whatever else you suggested Lamina, but Lily didn't want to feel anything so she made herself not feel anything to protect herself, and if you don't feel anything there's nothing to cry or be hystirical about. I know that sounds strange but it happens sometimes when something really overwhelming - in a bad way - happens to a person. But enough, I'm not a psychiotryst, it's for a reason you'll find out later, I sure wish I could do self-defence, btw! About Malfoy being proud, I think a bastard like him would be proud of raping a person, and I've got an idea for him but I'm still toying with it. About Lily's parents, they've already died in her fourth year. I wrote that at the beginning of the first chapter. But I've made this A/N too long again, so bye!)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 10, The Pensieve  
  
Malfoy looked very much the worse for wear when McGonagall brought him in and stood him before a chair, his nose was broken and blood was seeping out one of his ear, his entire face was black and blue and his lip was cracked. When McGonagall Enervated him he yelped in pain and fell back in the chair.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, I assume you know why you're here?', said Dumbledore.  
  
'No I don't, could you please do something about my wounds, sir? It hurts a lot.'  
  
'You can go to Madam Pomfrey after this interview is over. Now, I'll tell you why you're here. You are said to have tried to rape Lily Evans, what do say to this?'  
  
'I say it's rubbish, when I came into that classroom she was standing there, undressed and asked me if I still wanted her, she knew that I've been after her for years. She locked the door, used a silencing-spell on the room, and undressed me with her wand. I thought she had a change of heart and wanted me so we, uhm kissed among other things.  
  
When Black and Potter came in she suddenly began struggling. Next thing I knew Black was beating me up and I was knocked unconscious, I woke up here.' Malfoy sounded very genuine.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, 'You deny it?'  
  
'Yes I do, she set me up. I never did anything to hurt her.'  
  
'You lying bastard, look at her!' James had clenched his teeth to keep silent until now; this was going to far.  
  
'Mr Potter, you've already told you're side of the story. You'll get a chance to reply later.' McGonagall said.  
  
'I think I've got a better idea Minerva, would you please get my Pensieve for me?'  
  
When McGonagall placed the Pensieve on the table, Dumbledore explained, 'You all know what a Pensieve is or at least, you should; it stores memories, and only memories; you can't use it to store dreams or lies. I want each of you to concentrate on what happened today, as hard as you can. I'll put your memory in the Pensieve and I'll be able to see what really happened.'  
  
Sirius was first, he stood next to Dumbledore and thought about what he had seen when the door opened.  
  
Dumbledore put his wand to the side of Sirius' head and placed the silvery memory in the Pensieve. Then it was James' turn, after him came Lily, and after her Malfoy, lastly came McGonagall.  
  
'Now that I've got all you're memories, I want to ask you, Mr Malfoy to wait in that antechamber, Miss Evans, Mr Potter and Mr Black you wait in the other.'  
  
When they had left, Dumbledore motioned McGonagall over. 'Let's see what happened.' McGonagall nodded and sat down next to him, both of them touched the silvery mass of Dumbledore's memories and focused on the four students waiting in the antechambers.  
  
First came Malfoy's point of view.  
  
***************  
  
He was sitting in Arithmancy looking at Lily Evans, who was half-sleeping. When the bell rang, Malfoy packed his things as soon as possible, and hid in an empty classroom. When Lily came out of Professor Vector's classroom, he pointed his wand at her and whispered, his voice echoing, 'Imperio!'.  
  
They saw Lily walking into the empty classroom; as soon as she entered he locked the door behind her. They saw Lily handing him her backpack and wand, her face blank. Then she frowned, but handed him her school-robes, she seemed to be struggling to throw of the curse but finally took her shirt of, then her shoes and socks. Malfoy cast a silencing-spell, then he said, 'All right Lily, wake up.'  
  
***************  
  
The rest proceeded as Lily had told them. When they came to her point of view it was practically the same. Next were James' and Sirius' and Professor McGonagall's.  
  
***************  
  
They saw McGonagall with James and Sirius standing outside the classroom, 'You two wait in here, when I come back we'll discuss your detention.' \When she'd walked away, Sirius said, 'Let's go in, she'll explode if were not waiting for her.' 'Right, alohomora.'  
  
The door opened.  
  
Both of them stood still for a moment as they saw Lily and Malfoy, then Sirius ran over and pulled Malfoy off Lily, 'You bastard, get off her!' He roared, and began beating him up.  
  
When James snapped out of his trance-like state he looked almost hungrily at Malfoy but when he saw Lily he walked over quickly, sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap, comforting her.  
  
McGonagall came back in, 'I've spoken with Mr. Filch; you are to...' She looked around, taking in the situation. 'Good Lord!'. She Stunned Sirius and Malfoy, then Summoned Lily's clothes and walked over, gave them to James and told him to get Lily dressed and then come to Dumbledore's office.  
  
McGonagall Enervated Sirius and when he jumped back on Malfoy called him back, 'Mr. Black, he doesn't feel anything right now, stop!'  
  
'He will feel it when he wakes up though.' Sirius growled, standing up and kicking Malfoy in the side as hard as he could.  
  
'That's enough, Sirius.'  
  
When he stepped back she dressed Malfoy, and used the moving-spell, then said, 'Mr.Black, follow me.'  
  
***************  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other, concentrated and were back in the office in a blink.  
  
'I think we can call them back in now.' Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded and brought the four teenagers back from the antechambers.  
  
(A/N, How was that? R/R please? It's getting a bit boring, saying that everytime but hey! The more reviews, the better my mood, the earlier the next chapter is up! ;-) )  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara 


	11. Expelled

(A/N, My chapters are getting longer and longer, I wonder if I'll be able to keep it up.)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
  
  
Chapter 11, Expelled  
  
When the four of them had taken their seats, Dumbledore began speaking, 'I now know the truth. Mr. Malfoy you have been lying; not only did you try to rape Miss Evans, you used the Imperius-curse on her as well. As is well known the use of one of the Unforgivable Curses means a life-sentence in Azkaban. Fortunately for you, you are underage so you won't be given that extreme punishment, I will expel you from this school instead.'  
  
Malfoy looked even paler than usual, 'My dad'll have something to say about that.'  
  
'No, he will not. Your father may be school governor but I'm still the Headmaster here, the final decision lies with me. There will be no attempted rape or Dark Arts in this school while I am it's Headmaster.'  
  
Malfoy protested of course, but to no avail; he was expelled the next day.  
  
******  
  
Under normal circumstances the Marauders would have celebrated, but they (especially James) had other things to worry about. Lily was behaving strangely; she wasn't paying attention in class and after classes directly went up to her dormitory to study, she skipped meals and, as far as they were able to make out from the bags under her eyes, sleep as well. Her eyes more often than not had a far away-look in them, if they didn't they were dull and devoid of anything even remotely resembling joy. They rarely ever saw her out of their classes, so talking to her was practically impossible.  
  
After spending a week of trying to get her to talk, James tried it another way; he got the invisibility cloak out of his trunk and well after one o' clock sneaked to the 7th year girls dorms. He cast a silencing-spell on the door so it wouldn't creak and entered. The curtains around her four-poster were open and were glowing faintly, he assumed she'd put a lighting charm on it and, as he had half-expected her to be, Lily was still awake; sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, bent over her Transfiguration book, her hair falling around her face like a veil, hiding her expression. She hadn't noticed him entering, after watching her stare at her book for a while without reading it he prepared to take of the cloak when she suddenly started singing softly;  
  
~~~  
  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by,  
  
When hope was high and life worth living.  
  
I dreamed that love would never die,  
  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving.  
  
  
  
But the tigers come at night,  
  
With their voices soft as thunder.  
  
As they tear your hopes apart,  
  
As they turn your dreams to shame.  
  
  
  
He slept a summer by my side,  
  
He filled my days with endless wonder.  
  
He took my childhood in his stride,  
  
But he was gone when autumn came.  
  
  
  
And still I dreamed he'd come to me,  
  
That we would live the years together.  
  
But there are dreams that cannot be,  
  
And there are storms we cannot weather.  
  
  
  
I had a dream my life would be,  
  
So diff'rent from this hell I'm living.  
  
So diff'rent now from what it seemed,  
  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
  
~~~  
  
'Lil?' he asked softly, taking off the cloak.  
  
When she looked up he was shocked to see the look of self-loathing and misery in her eyes, which were glittering strangely before her face snapped back into its usual blank expression.  
  
'James, what're you doing here?' she yawned.  
  
He ignored her question and sat down next to her, 'Lil, what's wrong?'  
  
She refused to meet his eyes, 'Nothing's wrong. Why do you keep asking me that?'  
  
'Because every time I ask you, something is wrong.'  
  
'This time there isn't.'  
  
'Why've you been avoiding me and the others then?'  
  
'I need to study for my N.E.W.T.'s, you guys aren't exactly the best company for that.'  
  
'Lil, it's January. Come up with a better excuse.'  
  
'I'm just playing it safe, I have to get the best results for those test James, I won't be able to be an Auror otherwise.'  
  
He gave her a very direct look, 'Let's go to Gryffindor's, we'll be able to talk freely.' He said, glancing suspiciously at the sleeping forms of her roommates.  
  
'Alright.' She said, without enthusiasm.  
  
They got up, hid under the cloak and walked to the portrait hole, when James looked at Lily he could see she still wore her blank incurious expression. They began walking down the secret passages of Hogwarts and came out on the grounds. It was bitterly cold, both of them were only in their pyjamas and slippers and the searing wind was little help. They hurried to the round stone and stepped up. When they were down he could see Lily was fighting not to run to the chamber to get out of the oppressing passageway.  
  
Without thinking he slung his arm around her shoulders causing her to flinch and stiffen, but she did not pull away. They continued to walk but James frowned, she never flinched like that, never. When they entered the room he sat on the couch; if she flinched when he touched her, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea when they both sat on the bed. Lily sat down next to him; close, but not touching.  
  
'Lil, you haven't been yourself since Malfoy... I understand that it's very hard for you, but it'll be harder on your own. Please Lil, don't shut me out.'  
  
She refused to meet his eyes and when he lifted her chin to look at her, the tears started flowing. She leant forward; elbows on her knees, head between her arms, hands in her hair which was once again hiding her face, her back shaking with silent sobs.  
  
James slung his arm around her again and she didn't flinch or stiffen this time. He gently moved her hair out of the way and asked, 'Lil, what is it?'  
  
She tried to stop crying, 'I didn't think you'd still want me after Malfoy... touched me.'  
  
'God Lil, how could you think that? I love you, and it wasn't your fault. What he did to you in no way makes you less. Please tell me you haven't been blaming yourself.'  
  
She looked down, she had been.  
  
'Come 'ere.' He said pulling her up into a hug.  
  
They stayed like that for quite some time, then as they leaned back James took one of her hands and lightly traced the lines of her hand, he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss the palm but saw something that disturbed him quite a bit. There were lines on the insides of her wrists as well, only these were fresh newly forming scars.  
  
'Lil?' he whispered, hardly able to believe what he saw. 'Did you do that?'  
  
Her eyes filled again, 'Yes.' She breathed.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'At first I wanted to... to... But I couldn't, and I was angry with myself for being too weak to do it. So instead I did that.'  
  
'Look at me.'  
  
She lifted her face and looked at him, her eyes still streaming tears.  
  
'Please promise me you'll never do or think something like that again. If you were gone.' His face was very pale now, 'I don't know what I'd do. " 'Till death us part." Remember? And I won't let it part us for a long time yet.'  
  
'I should hope not.' She said, smiling for first time in days. She hesitated, then kissed him, a real kiss, not some quick peck on the lips. Lily was tingling all over when the kiss ended; it felt like their first kiss had. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too, Lil. Do you want to stay here tonight?' When he saw the fear returning in her eyes he said, 'I didn't mean it like that, Lil. I just want to be near you.'  
  
'That would be nice.'  
  
'Let's try to sleep, then.'  
  
They both walked to the bed on the other side of the room and crawled in. They fell asleep a few moments later, James spooning Lily who was feeling peaceful for the first time that week.  
  
(A/N, I know it's a bit fluffy but hey! I like writing fluff. The song is from the musical "Les Miserables". I know I probably don't have to ask but could you all please review?)  
  
Bye! -xxx-ies Polgara 


	12. From the beginning

(A/N, Well here's chapter 12, original huh? Thanks for the reviews, and sorry people but I'm not going to be able to post for a couple of days, a week at most. I don't know if 'I dreamed a dream' is downloadable Lamina, but nearly every existing song is, so you can always look for it. I sang it once myself and I absolutely fell in love with it, it's in my bio as well. I figured out a way to keep Malfoy Sr. as proud as he is in the books. See if you can guess!! Oh, I nearly forgot; WARNING, erotic scene!!! I bet you thought I'd given up on that sort of chapters, did you?)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12, From the start  
  
Lily opened her eyes early in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. There weren't any nightmares, for which she was very grateful, they had bothered her enough during the last week; she didn't know why she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. When she had woken up a bit more, she felt she had to use the bathroom so she began to get up, she frowned when she found herself restrained by something she couldn't see. She tried again, only to be restrained again; she shook her head, refusing to panic as memories flashed behind her eyes. She drew in a deep, shuddering breath and tried to clear her head, she remembered getting here with... James. Of course! "Stupid."  
  
When her eyes had adjusted to the dim light radiating from the dying embers of the fire she could see his shock of raven black hair; it looked even more tousled than usual she thought, removing his arm from around her waist and getting up to go to the bathroom. She could hear him mumble something but then he was quiet again. When she'd been to the bathroom she crawled back under the covers.  
  
To her surprise she heard him murmuring, 'Your feet are cold.'  
  
When she turned to face him she could see he was smiling at her gently, 'Why are you up?'  
  
He was irresistible when he was smiling like that and she couldn't help but smile back lovingly, 'I woke up and I had to go to the bathroom, that's all.'  
  
He gathered her into his arms and kissed her; her smile broadened and she leant into the kiss. Kissing him always felt wonderful, but this kiss made her want him and she was scared of doing anything like that.  
  
James must have seen both her wanting and her fear because he said, 'If you want we can try. You can always tell me to stop.'  
  
She nodded and drew him close, kissing him fiercely. He was astounded by his own reaction, had it really been that long? He realised that it had, they hadn't had the opportunity since their second time. He knew that he had to be more careful than even the first time; if he scared her now she probably wouldn't want to do anything like it again.  
  
They just kissed for quite some time; James didn't know how she'd react to him touching her and didn't know to begin.  
  
'James,' she murmured, 'go ahead.' Evidentially Lily knew what he was thinking just as well as he knew what was going on in her mind. His hand cupped her face and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She smiled and very lightly ran one of her hands over his back, from his shoulders to his rear. She could feel him shiver and she smiled. The next moment she'd closed her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of his hand fondling her breasts through her pyjamas, she moaned softly.  
  
When he heard her rather eloquent approval he began popping her buttons open one by one. After they were all open she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and, lifting herself up a bit, tugged it out from under her and tossed it off the bed. He moved so he was lying half over, half next to her and kissed the base of her neck then her breastbone and very slowly moved downwards between her breasts. He could hear her breathing had quickened and he covered her right breast with soft nibbling little kisses, coming close to, but never touching the hardened nipple, until she couldn't endure it any longer, grabbed his head and guided him. He continued to tease her; he flicked his tongue at it very lightly, kissed it softly but wouldn't do anything else.  
  
She groaned in frustration and pushed herself up to be rewarded with a deep pull, she gasped when she felt the sensation course through her. It suddenly occurred to her that James was still fully clothed so she slid her hands under his pyjamas and ran her hands up his chest.  
  
He got the point immediately and quickly took his pyjama jacket off. He flipped over the covers and backed down, taking her pyjama bottoms with him; when he came up to kiss her she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him against her. After the kiss ended he quickly sat up to take off his own pyjama bottoms and leaned over her to kiss her again. His hand moved down her body slowly, pausing briefly to tease her breasts again before travelling further down, circling her navel and finally coming to her knickers, which he pulled down, when they were to her knees she impatiently kicked them off; the suspense was killing her. He pulled off his boxers as well and, after he'd lain down, caressed her thighs with his hand and suckled her left breast softly; he could see her hands were clutching her pillow and her breathing was ragged. 'Don't ... stop...' she managed to get out. He didn't, he wasn't sure if he even could. His hand was now caressing her inner thighs and he was suckling harder.  
  
He was so caught up by both his feelings and hers that he didn't notice one of her hands moving down until it came to rest on his erection; he bit back a cry, his need for her was so great it was almost painful. When he looked at her he saw the same need in her eyes, without thinking he moved her legs apart; he saw the need change into fear and then it flashed back to wanting again. He moved between her legs and, moving his head up, he kissed her. 'You sure you still want to ...'  
  
Before he could finish his question she'd locked her legs about his waist so her ankles crossed at his back, pulled him close and kissed him. Taking that as a yes he answered her kiss and as it grew more intense he slid into her. Her head flew back into the pillows breaking the kiss and her eyes grew very wide. He wondered whether that was a good sign until she pushed herself up against him, trying to get him deeper inside her. He very gently bit one nipple as he pulled back, making her emit a small cry.  
  
Panting, she whispered, 'Don't ... hold back.'  
  
Her words removed a restraint he didn't even know had been there, and he thrust into her. When he heard her gasp loudly, he lost whatever self- control he had left; he let his body continue the ever-quickening rhythmic thrusts, his mind was too overwhelmed with was he was feeling.  
  
He was looking at her when she came; her pupils dilated and she pressed her head even further back into the pillows, crying out and tensing her muscles; he could feel her legs tightening about his waist and her body clenching around his erection, then she went limp. The sight and feeling of her sent James over the edge and he cried out only seconds after she did; pulling her against him as he shuddering released his essence in her, then he slumped on top of her.  
  
When he had somewhat regained his ability to think clearly and his breathing had slowed he figured he must be getting a bit heavy for her, so he pulled himself out, rolled over and sat up to pull the covers over them both. He lay down on his side and pulled her close, he smiled when she snuggled even closer, her back against his chest, his arms around her.  
  
(A/N, Was it better or worse than my R or NC-17 chapters? I'm halfway finished writing chapter 13, and I STILL don't have a clue about what's going to happen next, ARGH!!! ^^ tears hair out in frustration ^^ PLEASE give me some ideas!! I'm thinking of starting an original fic after I finished this one ^^ if I ever do...^^ , should I or should I not, should I or should I not, should I... Ok ok, I know I'm rambling. See you!!)  
  
Bye, -xxx-ies Polgara. 


	13. Passion

(A/N, And here's chapter 13; look people I'm really really sorry it took so long, I'm a perfectionist and I just couldn't get the end right. I spent more than two hours every day behind my computer and I just couldn't get it right, it's SO frustrating! And then I realised it had been a week or so since I updated, so I didn't leave my desk until I had thought of something that didn't sound as crappy as what I first had in mind, and I finally got it right. I still have no idea what I'm going to write next so please help me a bit, otherwise it'll probably be quite some time 'till my next update. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, btw, I LOVE reviews!)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 13, Passion  
  
'I feel so good ...Too bad it's nearly morning, I'd love to fall asleep like this.' She murmured, feeling utterly relaxed and content.  
  
'Why shouldn't we, it's Saturday, right?'  
  
'We'd be missed James, remember Sirius and Remus last time? And we hadn't even done anything, they'd have a field day if we came strolling in at twelve.'  
  
'They already know were not innocent, and we can tell them I took you for a stroll to Hogsmeade to take your mind of things.'  
  
He instantly knew he'd made a mistake by mentioning it to her. He could feel her body tensing; the content and relaxed feeling slipped away and the tension grew.  
  
'Yes, we could.' She was once again talking in that flat, unemotional way that James suspected was for self-protection and he really hoped he would never have to hear again when she talking to him.  
  
'I'm sorry Lil, I really need to learn to think before I speak.'  
  
She sighed, forcing herself to relax. 'It's all right James, I need to get used to that anyway. I must say you've got a extraordinary sense of timing though.' She added, turning around and winking at him.  
  
Her words broke the tension and he kissed her, deeply; they weren't in any hurry. Lily had never known him to be both this tender and passionate, it felt wonderful. When the kiss finally ended, they found themselves in a slightly different position; Lily was lying on her back with James on his side next to her leaning over her, his hands cupping her face, her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, they weren't even conscious of having moved. She could feel him getting aroused again.  
  
'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' She whispered, even though she could feel his answer pressing urgently against her body.  
  
'Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking.' He whispered, teasing her.  
  
'And what are you thinking then?'  
  
'I'm thinking that you're thinking that I'm thinking that the "night" isn't over yet...'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
They kissed again but not as tenderly as before, it was a hungry kiss, filled with mutual need and desire.  
  
James hadn't thought it possible to be aroused again this fast, but it obviously was; he could feel his erection growing again, as if the last half hour or so hadn't happened. They kept kissing each other with pauses here and there to draw breath, unwilling and unable to stop. He could feel Lily making unconscious beckoning motions with her hips.  
  
'Not yet, it isn't right yet.' He murmured, and while kissing his hands roamed over her body, touching very lightly until they came to rest on one of her breasts. He could feel her lips part slightly at the sensation of his hands gently squeezing the nipples. He broke the kiss when he heard a moan rising in her throat and moved his head down, circling her right breast with his tongue and ending up at her left, teasing the nipple and gently tugging at it with his teeth, while one of his hands moved down her body; caressing her side, hip and part of her leg.  
  
He could feel her shivering and cupped her mound of pubic hair in the palm of his hand, feeling her wetness with the tops of his fingers. When he shifted his weight to get better access to her breasts his hand moved a bit, he was totally unprepared for her reaction; her back arched and she let out a shuddering cry, one of her hands moved down to lay over his to prevent him from pulling it away. He could hear her breathing had quickened quite a lot as well; she appeared to like being touched there. When he moved his fingers a bit, he was amazed by just how extremely sensitive she was there; she was writhing under his light touch and her eyes were tightly closed.  
  
He lifted his head to kiss her and was engaged in a furiously passionate kiss, which surprised him as she was usually more reserved. He moved his fingers again; he could feel a hard nub between the soft folds, when he touched it she cried out again and pulled him on top of her, touching his erection and rubbing her thumb over the head. He quickly took her hand away before he could lose control completely and come right then and there.  
  
'What is it?' She whispered in a voice most unlike her own.  
  
'I want to be inside you wh...' Before he could finish she'd pulled him inside her and kissed him again. A hoarse grunt escaped his lips when she enveloped him completely, he pulled almost all the way out and caressed her nub lightly.  
  
'Don't be ... too ... aaahh ... gentle.' She murmured, straining to form coherent words.  
  
He was glad she said that as he didn't think he had enough control left to be gentle. When he began thrusting she matched him stroke for stroke letting all the tension, sorrow and anger of the past week flow in the increasingly rapid rhythmic movements.  
  
Lily could feel herself beginning to peak again, her fingers digging into his buttocks, she could feel herself getting closer and closer until the pent-up energy became to much to bear and yelling out his name with a passion that surprised them both, she felt it wash over her like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
The sight of his fiancé in the grip of what appeared to be an earth shattering orgasm took James with her and he spilled himself in her. After climaxing he pulled out to lie next to her. He was a bit surprised when she rolled over onto her belly, buried her head in his shoulder and laid one of her legs between his.  
  
'I love it when you stay close for a while after, like you usually do.' She mumbled in answer to his unspoken question, her breathing still ragged.  
  
'I figured you just thought me heavy, so I thought I'd save you the trouble of telling me. I'll remember next time.' He replied, his breathing still irregular as well.  
  
'Next time ... 's got a nice ring to it.'  
  
'I love you.' He murmured, gathering her to him and kissing her.  
  
'I love you too.' She whispered, after they broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
(A/N, Hope you'll help me with new ideas and reviews, because I'm stuck. Again.  
  
Now for something completely different; have you noticed that Fanfiction.net keeps distributing worms and viruses? I got 15 different kinds in just one week! I sent in a complaint but I don't think they'll do anything if I'm the only one who sends an e-mail. I've got a good virus scanner now, but not after my computer crashed. The ones you'll want to watch out for are; brasil.exe, scrsvr.exe and alevir.exe. Brasil.exe is the aggressive one and it's relatively new so not all scanners will recognise it, and scrsvr.exe comes back every ten or so minutes which is very annoying. There are others but these are the most important ones.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bye! -xxx-ies Polgara. 


	14. Of bathtime bliss and ancient clothes

(A/N, Well my layout didn't work, any ideas? I'm really sorry you had to wait so long, I've been taking tests for school ^^I messed them up!^^ and I didn't have time to write, sorry.  
  
gwvixen21, I can't say anything but thank you for being an incredible and faithful reader. You were the first person to review my story and that really makes you special. ^^God I'm getting gushy, but I mean it!^^ Your reviews always count for two!  
  
Piggylette, You're absolutely right! Screw them! And as for Lucius Malfoy; I know what I want to happen to him but I don't know how to introduce it to the story without it seeming too obvious, I want it to be a slip-of-the- tongue kind of thing, so bear with me please, it just wouldn't do to simply put it in an A/N. And thank you!  
  
Maddy Nicola Snape, Nice new name btw, and thank you!  
  
Sugarmama, Thank you! I think you read my mind or something!  
  
Blue eyes, Wow! Thank you, I can make this as erotic as you want it to, but I don't want it to be a sex-only story, so it's a bit of a fine line to walk as I really want it to have a good plot as well.  
  
The Lady Lillian, Thanks for your ideas, I think I'm going to involve the Marauders and Lily's friends a bit more later on, but I don't know if I'm going to make them date each other. You made me laugh there btw, talk about hints!  
  
LaminaCourt, Thanks for your confidence, as a matter of fact I did. good luck with your own story!  
  
Blink189, Thanks, I'm glad I didn't scare you away with my last reply!  
  
Bridget, Evangeline and Elemental Darkness thanks loads for your reviews! Btw, I'm glad everyone liked "I dreamed a dream", should I include more songs and perhaps rhymes? I like it but that's because I'm a fanatic about Lord of the Rings rhymes ^^I've committed about fifteen to memory.^^ and songs like "Fields of God" and others.)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Chapter 14, Of bath time bliss and ancient clothes  
  
When James woke up it was a little past one in the afternoon, mentally shaking his head at his ability to sleep in this abysmally he turned around to wake Lily, only to find she wasn't there. He sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he was fully awake he heard splashing sounds in the bathroom, so he got out of bed, threw his pyjamas on and walked to and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Lily swimming in the small swimming pool-sized bath. He sat on the closed toilet- seat and watched her for a while.  
  
It was quite some time before she noticed him, and when she did she asked, with exaggerated politeness; 'Care to join me?'  
  
'Aye Milady.' He joked.  
  
'I see "Milord" finally decided to get up; I thought for a while you were going to sleep for ever.' She smiled while he pulled his pyjamas off again. 'James wait, don't ...' Too late; she shrieked with laughter as the waves hit her. '... jump in.' When he came up spluttering indignantly she had to hold on to the side of the pool for support to keep from drowning as she was laughing too hard to keep on swimming.  
  
'Why, in the name of all that's holy, is the water freezing cold?'  
  
The only answer he got was hysterical laughter, 'You should have seen your face ...'  
  
When she'd recovered a bit she said; 'You know I like cold water in the morning to wake up.'  
  
Still a bit disgruntled but now used to the shock of the cold water, he said; 'May I remind you it's one fifteen in the afternoon?'  
  
'Don't be so grumpy! C'mon, I'll race you to the other side to warm you up.'  
  
'All right.'  
  
When James had reached Lily at the side of the pool she began counting down; 'Three, two, one, GO!'  
  
After five races and a water fight they emerged from the pool shivering and with their lips turning blue. Fortunately James found some bathrobes and slippers as their pyjamas were soaked from their splashing around during the water fight. The strange thing was, the floor was cork-dry, as if the water had been absorbed right through the tiles, while their pyjamas were sopping wet, but they dismissed it as one of the oddities of Hogwarts.  
  
They walked to the central room and sat down almost dangerously close to the fireplace to warm up.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the shivering stopped and they looked around for their clothes only to remember they'd gotten there clad in their pyjamas only.  
  
'This is just wonderful! We can't go up to the castle in bathrobes! Why didn't we remember to bring robes? Or at the very least cloaks? We can't stay here; they'd be worried sick and if we do go back we'll never be able to look anyone in the face again, oh bloody hell!  
  
'Didn't know you could swear like that Lil, but you can stop yelling, these are Gryffindor's living quarters, remember? There's bound to be some of his and his wife's clothing here.'  
  
Lily's sour mood evaporated like snow on a sunny day, 'Let's find it then, I've always wanted to try medieval clothing.' Then she wrinkled her nose, 'I could do without the corset though.'  
  
After scouring the room they still hadn't found any clothing; Lily was slipping back into her sour mood when James suddenly said, 'We still haven't looked behind door number three Lil, come on!'  
  
Lily only realised what he was talking about when he pulled her through the door left of the one that opened into the passageway that still gave her the creeps.  
  
After a few minutes Lily had regained enough presence of mind to close her gaping mouth and shoot a death glare at James who was sniggering at her reaction and dumb folded expression.  
  
'Big, isn't it?' He said casually.  
  
Still not entirely sure her eyes weren't deceiving her she could only nod helplessly. She looked around again, taking in her surroundings breathlessly; big was an understatement, the place was HUGE. There probably were enough dresses to clothe the entire female population of the Gryffindor Tower twice, and it looked like Godric Gryffindor's side of the "closet" held just as much or even more clothing.  
  
'Well, don't just stand there! Let's see if their clothing fits.'  
  
Lily selected a few medieval gowns at random and tried them on, 'I think Gryffindor's wife had about the same figure I do, it's a perfect fit. Look!' She'd just finished buttoning up the blue gown and walked to his side.  
  
'May I have the honour of escorting thee to the Hogwarts castle, Milady? I will protect thy person from rude insults forasmuch as thou art the most beautiful lady on life.' He said, smiling extravagantly.  
  
'Of course you may, but where on earth did you learn to speak like that, James?'  
  
'Ah my Lady, knowest thou not that a poet doth lurk beneath the most common of exteriors?'  
  
'Charlatan.' She laughed, linking arms with him.  
  
'It's sort of fun you know, once you learn how to wrap your tongue around all the thees, thous, doths and forasmuches.' He said, falling back into normal English.  
  
They continued the jokes and ancient speech until they stood in front of the Hogwarts castle, quite nervous.  
  
(A/N, I said so much in the previous A/N that I haven't got a clue about what to put in this one, except that I really want to know how to make things bold and stuff like that, so if you know how please tell me. I really hope you'll review this chapter as I put a lot of work in it ^^My mother's furious with me for neglecting my homework, but I practically live on this story, I work on it every day for an hour at the least!^^, see you!)  
  
Bye! -xxx- ies Polgara. 


	15. Valentine

(A/N, Long awaited, here's chapter fifteen, how come I got so few reviews? I'm feeling unloved here ... waaaaaaaahhh. Never mind, I'm a bit chocolate- high at the moment, but anyway, please, if you're reading this story, leave a review; it gets me in the mood to write. It's not that I'm saying something like, "Six reviews or no more story." But I would really appreciate it if you took the time to review.  
  
  
  
I got a really bad stroke of luck, someone took the diskette I wrote this story on, fortunately I also saved it on my computer, I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn't. Btw, it would be quite embarrassing to have someone find out that I've written an R/NC-17 rated story when they know me as a quiet girl that reads far too many books. Enough, I'm rambling. Again... See you at the second A/N!)  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
  
  
Chapter 15, Valentine  
  
'Well, here we are. Now what?'  
  
'Only one thing to it I guess, let's go. At least this is better than our pyjamas were.'  
  
'Why doesn't that comfort me much?' Lily muttered as they opened the doors and slipped inside.  
  
The Great Hall was deserted, fortunately so they were able to sneak to the secret passage without being seen, or so they thought...  
  
'Mr. Potter, Miss Evans? Could I talk to you for a second?'  
  
"Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Lily thought; when she turned around she found herself face to face with the Headmaster. "Can this get any more embarrassing?"  
  
'I wanted to ask you to make preparations for a Valentine Ball, 5th years and up. Would you come to my office tomorrow when you've planned it all? The password is Ice Mice. You already seem to have found a theme,' he said, and they could swear they saw him holding back laughter, 'so all that remains for you to plan are the decorations and the band. Good day to you two.'  
  
The couple watched him walk away, and were just about to turn to the secret passage when Dumbledore turned around and called, 'Before I forget, you two are to open the ball, alright?'  
  
They nodded  
  
'Splendid.'  
  
After he'd turned around they quickly fled into the passage, which led to the 4th floor. Right next to it hung a tapestry and behind it another secret passage way was concealed.  
  
'Am I glad you know the Marauders Map by heart. Dumbledore was bad enough, can you imagine Sirius?' Lily said, as they stepped out of a solid seeming wall, which was really a door just pretending to be one, right next to The Fat Lady.  
  
'Would be very embarrassing, to say the very least. Nitwit.'  
  
As the portrait swung open they could hear The Fat Lady muttering, 'I should complain I should, everyone calling me nitwit all day long. I'll call you nitwit all day long, see how you like it. I may be a painting but I've got feelings too, you know.'  
  
When they stepped inside they found the common room deserted, which surprised them until they remembered it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the first and second years were outside having a snow fight.  
  
'Let's change, I'll meet you down here to plan the Ball, okay?'  
  
'Fine with me.'  
  
With great relief Lily pulled off the medieval dress and changed into ordinary school robes; it was a very nice dress but they corset was beginning to get difficult to breathe in as well as getting increasingly uncomfortable as she spent the last ten minutes sneaking through secret passages which it really wasn't made for, she neatly folded the gown and stowed it into the bottom of her trunk. When she came down James wasn't there yet, so she sat down on a large couch in front of the fire and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
After ten minutes she walked to the 7th years boys dorms and knocked, 'James, what's keeping you?'  
  
'I'll be right down, don't come in!' He called, sounding a bit harassed  
  
'Okaaay.' She said slowly, frowning. It was like she hadn't seen him nude before, so what was wrong? She shrugged, and sat on her couch again.  
  
Finally, five minutes later, James came strolling down, looking stressed. 'Sorry I took so long, Pad foot was upstairs. Don't ask.'  
  
'I don't have to.' She said wryly.  
  
'Lil, was your dorm empty?'  
  
'It is, do you want to talk there?'  
  
'Yes, Sirius is coming down in about 5 minutes and the first and second years can come in any second so your dorm'll probably be better.  
  
When James came up to the 7th years girls dorms he stopped, looking around. Contrary to popular belief he'd never been there before, 'How come you've got a couch?'  
  
Lily looked a bit embarrassed, 'Vi found a deserted room and nicked it, it's been here since our third year.'  
  
'It's more comfortable than sitting on a bed at least. So, what do we do for the ball? Please not too much pink, alright?'  
  
They stayed cooped up in Lily's dorm for two hours, deciding on lavender, pale pink -Lily had convinced James that it was a necessary evil- and midnight- and baby blue colours. They would ask Hagrid for Fairies and Professor Sprout for saplings of the trees which Tolkien came across, somehow without getting obliviated by the wizard owning the trees, and which inspired him to write about Laurelin and Telperion in his book, "The Silmarillion".  
  
(A/N, For those who haven't read it, Telperion is a tree with dark green leaves which underside glimmered silver and which blossoms radiated a soft silver light, and Laurelin has fresh green leaves with a golden edge, her blossoms shone with a bright golden light.)  
  
They had selected "Midnight Blue" as band, and, this being a Valentine Ball, going stag wasn't an option; a partner was a must.  
  
'That's it I think, let's write the announcement down.'  
  
  
  
Valentine Ball,  
  
Theme; Medieval Centuries  
  
Entrance; 6.45 p.m.  
  
Conclusion; 1 a.m.  
  
No entrance without a partner.  
  
Dinner will be served at 7 p.m.  
  
Midnight Blue will begin playing at 8.30 p.m.  
  
  
  
Under that in a smaller handwriting;  
  
  
  
Decorations outside; Fairies, saplings from Laurelin & Telperion.  
  
Decorations inside; Vanishing Snowflakes and Dancing ribbons both in colours stated below and Fairies.  
  
Colours; Lavender, pale-pink, white and midnight- and baby blue.  
  
'Now that we're finished, shall we go to dinner? It's 6 p.m. so we'll be a bit early but I've got nothing better to do, do you?' James asked.  
  
'Actually, I do.'  
  
'Oh?'  
  
She sat on his lap and kissed him, teasingly. 'Much better than dinner, don't you think?'  
  
James groaned as she squirmed around on his lap to be able to kiss him better; she came across some rather er ... sensitive parts, 'Much ... better.'  
  
(A/N, Hello Ladies and Gents, welcome to the second A/N of this story, I hope you enjoyed your time here enough to leave a review. I just felt like doing that. Yes, I know I've got a warped sense of humour, but what can I say? That's me!  
  
Does anyone know how to make my text italic or bold? And I'd like to know how to centre text too, for that matter. I don't suppose anyone would like to beta this story? I know I'm making a lot of grammar mistakes and sometimes things no doubt sound awkward, so I could really use a beta. As you may have guessed, English is not my first language so if you'd like to beta my story, mail me at polgarasmagic@hotmail.com.)  
  
Bye! -xxx-ies Polgara 


	16. The Ball

(A/N; I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I suppose I could blame everything on a writers block but there's more to it than that. You see, when I began writing this story I was in a very good mood and had just read a lot of really good L/J fics, then, when I wrote chapters seven to eleven I was quite sad, which explains why those chapters are so gloomy. With chapters twelve to fifteen I cheered up and so did the story. The Ball, which is, or should be, a happy occasion is the crux of my problem; something happened which left me quite depressed, which does not fit with a Valentine Ball, and, whether I like it or not, my writing reflects my mood.   
  
And, to make me feel even better ^^feel the sarcasm^^ I screwed up one of my test, royally. ^^fortunately I'll be able to try again, but that's beside the point^^. Now that I've complained about my miserable existence and have been wallowing in self-pity for a while I feel a bit better so here's at least the semblance of chapter for all the people who bothered to review, which were quite a few, thank y'all! ^^Always wanted to do that!^^  
  
BTW means By The Way, Prongsgurl555. Glad you like my story!  
  
And people, guess what! I've got a beta!!! Everyone give a big round of applause for Allie. You may thank Allie for the remarkable absence of abysmal grammar mistakes and the like.  
  
-xxx-ies Polgara  
  
P.S: And Kate, auta miqula orqu ar'kela! That'll make you sick! If you don't like my story then don't read it!)   
  
P.P.S: If you give me your e-mail address in a review, I'll mail you when I update my story.  
  
**Chapter 16, The Ball  
**  
After an intense snogging session they walked to the Great Hall for their dinner, sitting down with the Marauders and Lily's friends; Violet whom Lily had known before she knew she was a witch and Joan and Eleanor who were twins. Only when the food was served did their stomachs remind them that they hadn't et all day. James being James ate two helpings in five minutes and was happily starting on his third when he noticed everyone was staring at him;  
  
'What? I'm hungry.'  
  
'We noticed.' Remus said dryly.  
  
James let out a sound that could be interpreted as a snort, but it was rather hard to tell, as his mouth was full of mashed potatoes.  
  
When even James couldn't eat one more bite, Eleanor suggested they go to the common room to play Exploding Snap.  
  
'Why don't you go ahead? We'll come along later; we have to go to Dumbledore first.' Lily said.  
  
'Okay, we'll save you seats.' Joan said.  
  
As Lily and James walked to the High Table, James asked; 'I thought we had to discuss the Ball tomorrow?'  
  
To which she answered; 'Why lose time? This way we can start tomorrow.'  
  
He shrugged and replied; 'However you want it, Lil.'  
  
When they stood in front of the Headmaster, Lily asked him if they could discuss the Ball in his office now, instead of tomorrow so they could start earlier.   
  
'Certainly my dear, I was finished eating anyway.' He stood up after popping a mint humbug into his mouth and led them to the gargoyle but instead of saying the password, ice mice, he tugged at the ugly things nose; it sprang to life, and, after rubbing its nose, jumped out of the way to reveal the spiralling staircase.  
  
"I'll have to remember that one." James thought, the Marauder in him facing.  
  
  
  
(A/N; Well, I hope you're not too angry with me for this short chapter, but it's all I'm able to squeeze out of my head for now ^^now there's a gruesome mental image!^^.   
  
I think it's time for a disclaimer again, I noticed everyone puts their disclaimer on the top of the page so I decided to put it here just to be cross; I don't own Harry Potter or anything connected with it EXCEPT my own characters; It's J.K. Rowling's beach people! I'm just building sandcastles. So there!   
  
Bye! -xxx-ies Polgara  
  
P.S: Thanks Lamina and whoever didn't leave a name! I'm finally able to make _italics_ and **bold!** Yes Yes Yes!!! I think I'm going to replace my chapters after I've asked Allie to beta them for me, hold on, I'll go ask right now! Bye!  
  
_Beta Note** YES!! I would love to read over the chapters so people, the chapters will be reposted! Review!_  
  
P.P.S: I hit the hundred!!!!!!!!!!! Whoooooooooooohooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got 109 reviews and only 2 of them were flames!!!!! Zip aa dee doo daa, zip aa dee day. Zip aa dee doo daa, what a wonderful day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^Don't care if I spelt that wrong.^^ I'm hyper people!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes Yes Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	17. Author's Note

Hello everyone, it's me. (Ok, I know who else would it be!)  
  
I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long, and I'm really sorry for this but I'm going to stop writing for some time. It's not because of a writers block but because my personal life is in shambles at the moment, I don't know when I'm going to continue this story but rest assured that I will, be it next week, next month, or, in the extremely unlikely case, next year. Just give me some time to gather myself, I'm just not up to writing at the moment. I wanted to thank everyone for their support of my story, especially my beta Allie, and thanks for reviewing everyone!  
  
Cait, Jewel Potter, squirt12c, The Lady Lilian, lil lily, gwvixen21, LiLLy*PoTTer, cute-crazy-chick1, Lady of the Dragons, thepaxilfairy, Lamina Court, Pita, prongsgurl555, Bridget, ChiorChick, jascat, MedeaS, Kiwi, Mathew Potter, Elemental Darkness, Piggylette, Maddy Nicola Snape, sugarmama, Blue eyes, Blink189, skipastarseeker, Crystal, SOOGIE, Evangeline, Emma Dobbs, Silva Sun, Mandy, jasper, lynxz_lover, tipseyash, lilly, rebecca, Poohead1987, LimeJello4545, Danielle Malfoy, I dunno, Katherine, Daisy, Gwen Potter, uknowwhoslittleprincess, Kelly, Arwen, The Fool's World, Eliza, jacy, Lexie, Alizee, Lindzoid143, Topaz Lily, Demon Star, PureBloodGryffindor, firefly, Summich, Sarah, FreshAngelicBabe and TiniRini.  
  
Thanks for reviewing my story and I'll "see" you later, I'll replace this note with a chapter, and, if you leave me an e-mail adres, I'll mail you.  
  
Bye! -xxx-ies Polgara  
  
Ps; I don't know if I did this right but if you want me to notify you when I update, please click below.  
  
Pform method=post action="http://members.notifylist.com/edit/joinlist" input type=hidden name="list_name" value="polgara-night" join my Notify List and get email when I update my site:BR email:input type=text name="email" value="" input type=submit value="join"BR Powered by A HREF="http://NotifyList.com"NotifyList.com/A/FORM/P 


End file.
